Your name
by aku-baka-chan
Summary: Sasuke se réveille, mais il lui manque quelque chose. Le sourire d'une personne. Quelqu'un à ses coté. Un bras autour de ses épaules. Un rire. Des souvenirs. Toutes ses petites choses qui lui manque. Quelque chose est mort pour lui, mais il ne sais pas quoi. Désolé le résumé de merde TwT NaruSasu UA
1. Chapter 1

Your name

résumé: Sasuke se réveille, mais il manque quelque chose. Le sourire d'une personne. Quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un bras autour de ses épaules. Un rire. Des souvenirs. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui manquent. Quelque chose est mort en lui mais il ne sait pas quoi.

raiting: Hmmm... T!

pairing: Suspence? Pas suspence? Bon, Ok, c'est évident : Narusasu!

Disclaimer: Vous allez jamais me croire! Dans ma boite aux lettres, j'ai trouvé une lettre de Masashi Kishimoto qui me cédait en bonne et due forme tous les droits de son manga! ... Vous me croyez pas? Tant mieux parce que c'est que des conneries! Pas à moi!

Note: *pleure* Je regretteeeeeeeeee! Je déprimais quand j'ai écris un OS... Et j' ai décidé d'en faire une fanic complète TWT

Note 2: Les pensées/fragments de souvenirs de Sasuke sont en italique, je le précise!

Il se réveilla brusquement, en sueur et avec l'impression d'avoir le coeur en miettes.

Doucement, il porta une main à son visage, puis la passa dans ses cheveux noirs noirs. La fatigue mentale et physique qu'il ressentait lui donnait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus. Pourtant, plus que la fatigue, seul le sentiment dans son coeur lui semblait avoir de l'importance.

Un puissant sentiment de solitude.

Pourtant, la solitude était une des choses qui ne lui avaient jamais pesées. Il avait des amis, un frère parfois trop collant, mais jamais le fait de se retrouver seul de temps à autre ne lui avait posé de problèmes. Il était même du genre à s'éloigner de ses amis bien trop bruyants pour chercher un peu de tranquilité.

Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que sa chambre semblait avoir étée mise sans dessus-dessous par une minuscule tornade. Les vêtement d'ordinaires bien rangés dans l'armoire avaient atterit par terre, ses livres, habituellement empilés sur son bureau, avaient subit le même sort que ses vêtements, étalés par terre et déchirés.

Contemplant les dégats, le brun aperçut dans ses vêtements un éclat métallique.

Intrigué et étrangement attiré par cet éclat, il délaissa sa couverture, et se leva malgré ses muscles endoloris. Le peu de distance qu'il parcourut fut un véritable calvaire, et ce détail fit froncer les yeux au jeune homme. D'ordinaire, il n'était jamais fatigué et courbaturé ainsi du réveil. Il était même plutôt matinal. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour finir dans cet état?

Il rit légèrement en se disant que d'habitude, c'était un autre que lui qui avait du mal à se lever...

 _Mais qui?_

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête, comme pour faire partir ces pensées perturbantes et se pencha plutôt pour se saisir ce qui semblait être un médaillon perdu dans ses affaires étalées par terre. Il l'attrapa après plusieurs essais ratés à cause de ses membre raidis et maladroits du réveil.

Deux pendentifs étaient accrochés à une chaîne argentée. L'un était un éventail rouge et blanc. L'emblème de son clan. L'autre était une spirale rouge, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'il avait vu en histoire ancienne. Il avait beaucoup aimé ce cours...

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, sa vue se troubla.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ce médaillon lui donnait brusquement l'impression d'avoir le coeur plus encore en miettes, si c'était possible?

En même temps, une bouffée de tendresse le saisit. Il frotta doucement son pouce contre la spirale pourpre, n'arrivant pas à le laisser au sol, même si il lui apportait tant de peine.

Il le mit dans la poche de son pantalon noir, lui faisant remarquer en même temps qu'il s'était apparemment couché tout habillé, ce qui ne lui était pourtant jamais arrivé. Le brun fronça les sourcils en se disant que ,définitivement, quelque chose clochait.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébènes emmélés, décidant que, pertubé ou pas, il ne pouvait pas descendre dans cet état. Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, passant par-dessus les objets étalés par terre, se disant qu'il allait falloir ranger.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées, imaginant pendant une demie-seconde une voix grave et chaude qui s'adressait à lui, ricanant du triste état du lieu.

Il lui aurait répondu par un grognement explicite et un mouvement d'humeur.

L'autre aurait rit, nullement vexé par cette réaction.

Le brun resta pendant quelques temps là, à fixer le vide, tentant de retenir ce qui lui échappait. Comme losrqu'on se réveille après un rêve. Plus on essaie de se le rappeler, plus on en oublie la teneur.

 _Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve..._

Il soupira, essayant d'arrêter de se prendre la tête par rapport à quelque chose dont il ne comprenait rien.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sortit dans le couloir.

Un léger courant d'air le fit frissonner. Pieds nus sur le parquet, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre sa couverture pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. Se balader avec dans les couloirs frisquets de sa maison était devenu une habitude, lui donnant un air coquasse lorsqu'il se baladait avec sa très aimée couverture bariolée.

 _"Tu détruits la réputation de toute une famille, Teme!"  
_

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin, envahi par une douce chaleur, avant de se figer.

Qui avait bien pu lui dire ça?

Seuls ses plus proches amis le bassinaient par rapport à la prétendue "fierté" de sa famille, tout ça parce qu'une fois son frère avait eu le malheur de dire qu'il se devait d'être digne d'un Uchiwa sur un ton taquin devant ses amis.

Mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu se balader avec sa couverture sacro-sainte sur la tête.

Pour la simple raison qu'ils n'étaient jamais entrés dans cette maison.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! C'est fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Sasu: Et moi qui pensait qu'elle était morte...

Aku: Héhé et non, mon petit :D!

Sasu: Techniquement, c'est toi qui est petite...

Aku: Je ne te permets pas è.é!

Naru: Et moi? Et moi?

Aku: toi t'es pas là '-'

Naru: Meuh c'est pas vrai, t'as mis mon nom en haut!

Sasu: mais quelle idiote...

Aku: Mais nan!

Sasu: Si.

Aku: Nan.

Sasu: Si.

Aku: *sort une photo de Naru*

Sasu: *la chope et se casse avec*

Naru: ...

Aku: rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

résumé: Sasuke se réveille, mais il manque quelque chose. Le sourire d'une personne. Quelqu'un à ses côtés. Un bras autour de ses épaules. Un rire. Des souvenirs. Toutes ces petites choses qui lui manquent. Quelque chose est mort en lui mais il ne sait pas quoi. désolée réumé de merde TWT Narusasu UA

raiting: Hmmm... M! (désoule me suis plantée au chap précédent) (juste pour la violence)

pairing: Suspence? Pas suspence? Bon, Ok, c'est évident : Narusasu!

Disclaimer: Vous allez jamais me croire! Dans ma boite aux lettres, j'ai trouvé une lettre de Masashi Kishimoto qui me cédait en bonne et due forme tous les droits de son manga! ... Vous me croyez pas? Tant mieux parce que c'est que des conneries! Pas à moi!

Note: Alors, par rapport au chapitre précédent... Je crois que tout le monde à compris qui Sasu avait oublié (sisi c'est évident mdrr) mais je tiens à préciser que ce que je cherche à faire deviner, ce sont les circonstances et la cause de la perte de mémoire! Et aussi /!\ LE RAITING M EST LÀ UNIQUEMENT POUR LA VIOLENCE /!\ Donc en gros, ça ne seras pas joli-joli et attention les âmes sensibles (par contre, y'aura pas de viol, j'arrive pas à écrire ce genre de trucs XDD)

Note 2: Les pensées/fragments de souvenirs de Sasuke sont en italique!

Réponse aux rewiews (merciiiiiiiiii):

Cherry: Mais de rien, en fait j'aurais étée frustrée de n'en faire qu'un OS (mdr quand je l'avais fini je me suis mise à hurler contre ma sadicité naturelle qui m'emmerdait moi-même et j'ai tout de suite décidé d'en faire une fanfic XDDD) En effet, tu étais bien dans l'ambiance, mais ça me rassure de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer comme une merde en lisant des fanfics XDDD! pour la faute, je suis perplexe, en fait. Je suis -très- nulle en conjugaison et du coup je n'en sais rien. Moi, il me semble qu'on accorde pas, mais apparemment, ma flemme inée au niveau de la correction à fait que j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite et j'ai rien relu -''' Désolée XDD je ferais un effort la prochaine fois x')! Et pour la suite... oh mon dieu je suis sadique avec Mes persos préférés, c'est une abomination! (O-O la réponse est longue mdrr)

Tenebreyami: Eh bien de rien, et je suppose qu'un partie de tes interrogations à étée résolue en haut, mais je te comprends... Enfin, surtout une de mes amies te comprends car elle va me tuer si je poste pas la suite ( ju, lâche ce couteau, merde! ) Ne t'inquiète pas, le message est très clair (j'ai un décodeur de langues bizarres dans la tête mdrr) et pour la suite... même chose qu'en haut XDDD!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

La main tendue vers le placard de sa cuisine, il hésitait. Quelque chose clochait, il en était désormais certain, mais il ne savait pas quoi. C 'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'un placard, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il donc pas à l'ouvrir? Son corps tout entier semblait lui crier de faire demi-tour, de se rouler en boule sous sa couverture adorée, et de ne plus en bouger, et peu importait l'image de lui qu'auraient les autres.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête. Cette impression était stupide. Il ne fallait pas qu'il suive ses instincts. Franchement, retourner se coucher pour une raison aussi stupide? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

-Sasuke, tu es debout?

Le brun se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait hélé, légèrement troublé par le ton surpris de celle-ci.

Son frère ainé, Itachi, le regardais comme si un troisième oeil lui avait poussé au milieu du front, ce qui agaça le brun. Déjà qu'il se sentait étrange, si en plus on le fixais comme ça...

De plus, pourquoi son frère était-il surpris? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le soit. C'était lundi, et il avait cours dans une heure. C'était à peine s'il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude, et encore, ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela. Il était plutôt matinal, et avait plutôt tendance à arriver en avant en cours.

-Ben oui, pourquoi? demanda le brun.

Sasuke croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, refusant pourtant de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Quelque chose lui échappait. Non, absolument tout lui échappait. A commencer par l'état de sa chambre et le collier quil y avait trouvé. Et maintenant...

Le comportement de son propre frère lui échappait.

Il ne comprenait pas le regard que celui-ci lui lançait. Un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiètude et de... de peur. Mais de quoi?

-Pour rien. Tu vas au lycée?

-Evidemment.

Pourquoi n'y serais-il pas allé? Il était en pleine forme. Troublé et perdu, peut-être, mais pas malade le moins du monde.

-Très bien, soupira Itachi, alors... à ce soir...

Son frère, il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il avait tout fait avec lui. Il avait appris à rouler à vélo, à écrire. Il le connaissait par coeur. Il connait chacune de ses expressions, comment interpréter chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses rires.

Il ne se trompait jamais sur son compte, jamais, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Alors... pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas la tristesse de son frère?

Itachi tourna les talons et partit en direction de sa chambre. Ses pas étaient assurés, un peu trop, même.

Son frère portait le même masque que lui. Un masque impénétrable, concu spécialement pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer son coeur. Mais peu importait ce masque. Sasuke lisait en Itachi, comme Itachi lisait en Sasuke. Ils étaient frères. Des frères pouvaient tout se dire, c'était Itachi lui-même qui l'avait enseigné au brun. C'était un sorte de règle, de loi immuable.

Mais malgré tout, résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un couteau de glace transpercant sa poitrine, une unique phrase.

 _Tout est de ta faute, Sasuke._

Sasuke soupira.

Comme toujours, le bus menant à son lycée était bondé, obligeant le brun à se coller à des inconnus, sentir leurs odeurs... Bref, un peu moment de bonheur pour un maniaque de l'hygiène comme le brun.

-Sasuke-kun! le héla une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le brun sourit doucement en voyant arriver sa meilleure amie, Sakura. Les cheveux roses de celle-ci se balancaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle se dandinait pour qu'il la remarque. Celle-ci étant plutôt violente, bien qu'elle dise le contraire, le brun n'osa même pas penser une seule seconde à l'ignorer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la punition céleste qui le frapperait si il lui faisait cet affront.

Le brun s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui semblait préoccupée par quelque chose. Tant mieux, songea-t-il, comme ça il ne serait pas le seul. Après tout, il aurait été injuste qu'il soit le seul à se torturer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici? lui demanda son amie, d'un ton rude.

Sasuke jeta un regard sceptique à son amie. Qu'avaient-ils tous aujourd'hui?

-là, tout de suite? Je vais en cours, ricana-t-il avec ironie.

Franchement, il ne comprenait pas ce que son amie voulait dire.

Il pouvait marcher dans la rue comme un grand, non? Et puis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il sécherais. Il n'allait pas dire que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais, étant un bon élève, il avait toujours une bonne raison.

 _Sauf avec lui..._

Sasuke ne s'attendais certainement pas à ce que la main de la rosée s'abatte durement sur sa joue, attirant l'attention des autres passagers. C'est qu'elle frappait fort cette furie. pas qu'il ne le savait pas déjà, mais dans l'instant, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu offenser son amie. Sûrement une sombre histoire de karma.

-Merde, Sasuke, jura son amie, le saisissant au col, pense plus à toi! C'est bien beau de vouloir sauvegarder les apparences, mais tu n'es même pas état de le faire!

le brun baissa le regard vers son amie. C'était quoi cette merde? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde... agissait ainsi? Quelles apparences?

-De quoi tu parles, Sakura?

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu son amie ainsi. Elle ne lui avait jamais jeté une telle expression. Et pourtant, il en avait vu défiler. La colère, lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, la tristesse, lorsque son petit ami l'avais quittée, de la joie, du bonheur, de la peur...

Mais jamais une telle horreur ne s'était lue dans ses yeux.

-Sasuke...tu...

Sa voix était sanglotante, alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

L'Uchiwa posa sa main sur la joue de la rosée, complétement perdu. Qu'arrivait-il à son amie? Qu'avait-il donc dit de si choquant? Il ne comprenait juste pas de quoi elle parlait, ce n'était pas si grave, non?

-Alors il avait raison... soupira son amie avec amertume.

Qui? Qui avait raison? A propos de quoi? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Était-il réellement possible de se réveiller un jour et de ne plus avoir aucune emprise sur son existence? D'avoir l'impression de se retrouver dans une mer en pleine tempête, étant obligé de se laisser emporter par les flots?

Sakura essuya ses larmes, avant de lui sourire, même si elle n'était pas très convaiquante.

-'Tinquiète, ça va. fit-elle, la voix tremblant pourtant légèrement.

 _-Arrêt numéro douze, place du moine._

Sakura sursauta, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de marteler comme une folle sur le bouton, faisant rire le brun. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils se pressent. Ils arriveraient à l'heure en cours, comme à chaque fois que la rosée faisait une scène sur le fait qu'ils étaient en retard de 5 minutes.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, la jeune fille se jeta hors du bus et se mit à courir à un rythme effréné, entrainant le brun avec elle. Celui-ci regarda le bus repartir, un doute horrible s'emparant de lui.

Le doute disparut, laissant place a une certitude qui lui glacait le sang.

Il n'était jamais descendu ici.


End file.
